


Unedited

by Hoseoksgiggles



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, I wrote this like seven years ago, going to rewrite but decided to post original first, not finished, this sucks, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseoksgiggles/pseuds/Hoseoksgiggles
Summary: So i wrote this in 2009 and yeah thats no excuse on why its so damn awful. I apologize in advance for this lmao.Annabelle Elizabeth Swan (im so orignal *rolls eyes*) was a normal girl until she walked into a ghost portal and got powers. She meets Danny and well lets just say nothing will ever be the same again.God i suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks so you really don't have to tell me in the comments lmao. I'm trying to rewrite it so its at least semi good. This story means a lot to me because its the first thing i ever really wrote and it made me fall in love with writing so don't be too harsh i was like 13 when i started this. I haven't typed it all up either and I'm usually pretty busy *cough* lazy *cough* so it will probably be slow updates.

ORIGINAL DANNY PHANTOM STORY  
NO EDITING  
WRITTEN 2009  
TYPED 2017

ANNA P.O.V.

Annabelle Elizabeth Swan walked down the hallway to her locker. While walking she observed the people around her. Listening to meaningless bubbleheaded chatter. Girls talking about how hot Justin Bieber is or how amazing their new shoes are. She remembered when she was like that… it seemed so far away but so close. Annabelle was different. She wasn’t normal and she hardly remembered what being normal felt like. But it hasn’t been that long since she had been normal. Two years to be exact. That’s when she met Danny. Danny is half ghost. They both walked into a ghost portal and somehow got ghost powers. Annabelle is me. I went through difficult things: love, loss, shock, and surprise. All put together and makes tone of the biggest challenges and surprises I have ever seen.

It all began a week after I got my powers. My parents decided to move and I talked them into moving to Amity Park. I would be going to Casper High. Amity Park was a nice small town. It seemed like everyone knew each other. My house was right across from a food place called Nasty Burger. That seemed like a stupid name. Who would want to eat at a place with the word nasty in it. I noticed that there were a lot of kids, my age, walking in there despite the stupid name. It must be the teen hangout. So I decided to go there just to see what kind of people I would be going to school with. When I walked in I automatically saw cliques: The cheerleaders, Drama jerks, goths, nerds, geeks, band nerds, and techno geeks but then I saw one group unlike the rest of them.

There was a boy with glasses and a PDA. He looked like a techno geek. There was a girl with black hair and purple eyes… a goth but why aren’t they sitting with the others like them. Then I saw a boy sitting across from them he was absolutely adorable. So adorable that my heart skipped a beat and my stomach fluttered. He had black hair and shiny blue eyes. He didn’t look like he had a clique… just some random. I looked closer at his face. He looked paranoid, like someone was after him. Then a hand went on my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw a bald man that I had met earlier today, Mr. Lancer, one of my teachers at Casper High. He was very weird.

 

Mr. Lancer: “Well it’s nice to see you out trying to make new friends.”

Annabelle: “Well I just came to see what kind of people were around here.”

Mr. Lancer: :Well let me introduce you too….. hmmm oh Danny, Tucker, and Sam.”  
I was hoping he was talking about the 3 people I was observing. I was right.

Mr. Lancer: “Fowley, Fenton, Manson this is the new girl Annabelle. I want you too show her around and what not.”  
As Mr. Lancer left I just stood there like a dumb idiot.

Danny: “You can sit down if you want. I’m Danny.”

Annabelle: “ Thanks I’m Annabelle but you can call me Anna if you want.”  
He smiled and I swear I almost fainted. I sat next to him and felt a warmth inside me.

Sam: “So Anna where’d you move here from?:

Anna: “Michigan.”

Sam: “ Oh that’s cool and by the way I’m Sam.”

Anna: ~~“My best friend home her name was sam too.”~~ “Oh well hi Sam.”

Tucker: “I’m Tucker.”

Anna: “That’s different, cool. So what’s the story about ghosts around here. I heard that a lot of them are here and there’s a ghost hero here too.”  
After I said that I wished I hadn’t there was a panic across their faces. Truth is I wanted to find that hero and I wanted to be trained I wanted to control my powers.

Danny: “Uh well it’s all true but do you know a Vlad Masters by any chance?”  
His face looked angry now.

Anna: “Isn’t he the mayor or something?”

Danny: “Unfortunately.”

Anna: “So you don’t like him?”

Danny: “No I don’t he’s and old family friend.”  
He said friend like it was ~~something disgusting~~ rotten tuna. I was about to reply when I felt a ghost presence with my ghost sense and something about Dannys face made it seem ~~like a ghost just touched him~~ like he felt it too.

Anna: “Um I gotta go I’ll be right back.”

Danny: “Me too I gotta go to the bathroom.”  
As I left I went and jumped behind a dumpster.

Anna: “Goin Ghost!”  
The feeling when you go ghost is such a rush. I was wearing white shorts black shirt and white gloves when I went in the portal so that’s what I wear when I go ghost.

Danny Phantom: “You’re new… you working for Plasmius?”

Anna: “I don’t even know who that is but I know you. You’re Danny Phantom! Listen don’t blast me I’m a good ghost swear!”  
He paused and grabbed the thermos I heard so much about.

Danny: “Then you won’t mind going back to the ghost zone. Any last requests?”

Anna: “I do mind and my last request I need your help.”  
His look was confused.  Then something hit me but it wasn’t from Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny: “Plasmius!  What are you doing here!”

Those were the last words I heard.  The only thing I knew was I was covered in trash bags and I was back in human form.  Then I dreamed.  When I woke up I saw sparkling blue eyes looking at me.

 

Danny: “Anna are you alright what happened?”

 

Anna: “I was out and Danny Phantom and then some other ghosts were fighting and I passed out and this other ghost put me somewhere safe and flew off.” “Where am i?”

 

Danny: “Oh my basement. It’s kinda embarrassing but my parents are like obsessed with ghosts.”

Anna: “ ~~Oh my gosh~~ So are mine!”

 

Danny: “Well maybe you should go they are probably worried.”

 

Anna: “They won’t even notice I’m gone.  Unless you want me to go then I will.”

Danny: “No you can stay I just don’t want you to get in trouble. 

~~Anna: “Can you keep a secret?”~~

~~Danny: “Yeah and before you say anything I know your secret.”~~

~~I started to panic.  Was I bad at hiding the fact that I’m half ghost.~~

~~Anna: “Which secret?”~~

Danny: “So you have a huge crush on Danny Phantom and you have an obsession with ghosts to huh?

 

Anna: “What are you talking about?”

Danny: “You left your bag at Nast Burger and it had a ghost book in it and a picture of Danny Phantom.”

 

Anna: “You went through my stuff!”

 

Danny: “No Paulina did.”

 

Anna: “Who’s that!?”

 

Danny: “Popular cheerleader.”

 

Anna: :Gross I have to burn it now!”

Danny laughed. ~~And then I knew I would like it here.~~

 

Danny: “Wow ~~over~~ dramatic ~~. Just Kidding~~ much. But you might get sucked into their group.  They tend to group in people who have preppy potential.”

 

Anna: “I am not a prep and I never will be.  I won’t allow myself to be sucked in by the populars then I can’t hang out with you. Uh and Tucker and Sam.”

I could feel my cheeks were red hot and I was grinning like an idiot.

 

Danny: “They can be hard to resist.  You might get a crush on Dash.  Football player, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles. “

 

Anna: “I’m not into jocks or blonde hair.  I like guys with black hair. It’s different.  Danny Phantoms white hair too.”

I couldn’t help myself from laughing. I total was talking about Dannys black hair and the fact that Danny Phantom looks kinda like Danny and they have the same name.  I found it funny.

 

Danny: “So do you really have a crush on Danny Phantom?”

 

Anna: “Sure do. Ya know you kind of look like him a little I mean you’ve got the same hair style just different colors”

A little panic danced across his face but instantly went away as if he thought of something absolutely brilliant.

 

Danny: “Well I copied off his hair.  And if you think we look alike you must thing I’m hot too.”

 

Anna: “Yeah totally.”

My tone was sarcastic but it was the truth.

 

Danny: “Hey I know we just met and everything but would you like to go out sometime? Maybe get to know each other..”

My heart skipped a beat and I was absolutely no doubt about it the most happiest girl ni the world.

 

Anna: “Yeah that would be great. (Smiling like an idiot) Well I guess I should head home my big sister is probably wondering where I am..”

 

Danny: “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

 

Anna: “ Yeah she’s the one who takes care of me.  I love her to death but I always have to follow in her footsteps.  She’s super smart and I’m super not.

 

Danny: “You’re smart.”

 

Anna: “Not in school especially math.”

 

Danny: “Neither am I and my sisters like yours just find your own talent.”

 

Anna: “I don’t think I have one.”

We were walking up from the basement.  I saw his parents ~~like mine were wearing jumpsuits. Danny~~

Danny: “Here wait here.”

 

Anna: “Kay.”

Danny walked in to the kitchen.

 

Danny: “Mom dad I’m going to walk Annabelle home.”

 

Mr. Fenton: “Well alright be careful and don’t stop and talk to ghosts!”

 

Danny: ~~“Wouldn’t dream of it.”~~ “Of course not.”

He walked to his closet and grabbed his ~~sweater~~ hoodie he put it on and he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

 

Danny: “Ready?”

 

Anna: “Yupp.”

We walked out the door and it was freezing outside.

 

Anna: “Well I don’t know where I live from here but I live across from Nasty Burger.”

 

Danny: “Well then let’s go.”

He must have noticed my shivering because he took off his ~~sweater~~ hoodie and put it on me.

 

Anna: “Thanks.”

 

Danny: “No problem.”

I couldn’t help but grin and drown in happiness.  Then he puts his arms around me to warm me up.  The walk to Nasty Burger wasn’t awkward like I thought it might be we were deep in conversation.  I had a feeling something was following us, watching our every move.  Seems to me Danny felt it too.  When we arrived at the Nasty Burger Danny suggested we should go inside for a minute.  The place was almost empty it wasn’t that late it was only 6.

 

Danny:  “Hmm where is everyone.”

 

Anna: “I don’t know maybe there was something freaky like a ghost.”

 

Danny: “Maybe. Well let’s get you home.  By any chance do you have a ghost shield?”

 

Anna: “Yeah we do.”

 

Danny: “Keep it on I have a feeling you were right.”

Then my ghost sense went off again.  It was going off all day even when I was at Dannys.  I don’t want Danny to know.  Not yet anyway we just met I don’t want him to think I’m a freak.  We started walking out when Danny stopped.”

 

Danny: “ Is your house close?”

 

Anna: “Yeah it’s right there.”

 

Danny: “Run.”

 

Anna: “Why?”

 

Danny: “Just go for me.”

He kissed my cheek and I ran to my house.  I couldn’t sleep that night I saw the glow of the ghost shield from my window.  Then I looked down at Nasty Burger and there was a ghost and Danny Phantom fighting.

 

Anna: “Just the ghost I was looking for.”

I ran outside past the ghost shield and hid behind a house.

 

Anna: “Going ghost!”

I went invisible and I saw him the ghost that blasted me.  I decided to listen in.”

 

Plasmius: :Young boy you cannot defeat me!”

 

Danny: “I did once and I will again.”

Plasmius: “Dear boy you can’t save everyone. I’ve noticed you have met a new girl and you can’t save her for I will get to her and as a distraction I will be also going after your idiot father and those two kids you hang out with what are their names oh right Sam and Tucker.”

Then I saw Sam and Tucker and Plasmius had them.  I wanted to help but I have to follow the ghost boy.  I Have too.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny: “Let them go!”

 

Plasmius: “Goodbye Daniel.”

Then he along with Sam and Tucker disappeared.  Then everything changed Danny Phantom landed on the ground flashed light and turned into Danny Fenton!  Then he ran off to his house.  I flew back to my house and ran straight into the ghost shield. ZAP!  Pain went through my body and I fell I changed back went inside and laid in my bed and didn’t sleep a wink.  My alarm clock rang shaking me out of my thoughts.  It was Sunday at 9:00am and ~~she~~ the things I knew I needed to do ~~was one~~ are one tell Danny I know about his secret two I needed to tell him my secret and three go after Plasmius.  What Danny was didn’t change a thing I still liked him.  I walked outside and the cold air hit me like a bowling ball.  I ran upstairs and saw Dannys hoodie on my bed.  I put it on and I instantly felt better it was warm and it instantly filled my nose with a heavenly smell.  I walked outside and walked down to Nasty Burger.  It was closed but I wasn’t looking to go inside.  I was looking for any clue that last night was real not just a dream or something.  And sure enough I got my proof.  Blasts on the wall of Nasty Burger.  I started walking towards Dannys house when my ghost sense went off again.  I panicked I wanted to see Danny before that creep took me.  Then I saw Plasmius behind me I wanted to change but I couldn’t let him know my true power.  So I ran faster.  I wanted to run into Dannys house but I couldn’t let his parents think I was a danger to him so I did the only thing I could.

 

Anna: “Help there’s a ghost after me HELP!”

I saw Danny in his room changing and switching the ghost shield and zooming out before it went up.

 

Danny: “Leave her alone Plasmius!”

 

Plasmius: “Not a chance my boy I told you I would come back.”

 

Danny: “Run to the Fenton house and ~~stay in there. But just go~~ and sit on the steps outside he can’t get you there.”

I did what he said and watched Danny fight the most horrid ghost I have ever seen.  Why is Plasmius doing this why now all I want is a semi normal life. Plasmius is really powerful and Danny can’t face him alone.  If Danny changes back and runs into the ghost shield he would be fine.  I need to tell him I know!

 

Anna: “Change back!”

 

Danny: “Do what!”

Anna: “ ~~I know your secret Fenton~~ I know who you really are. Danny Fenton.”

His face was in shock and Plasmius and him stared at me.

 

Danny: “How’d you find out?”

 

Anna: “I saw you and him at the Nasty Burger and I saw Sam and Tucker.”

While Danny was distracted Plasmius blasted him and he fell.  That pushed me across the line.

 

Anna: “Leave him alone!”

 

Plasmius: “What are you going to do about it?”

I ran out of the ghost shield.

 

Anna: “This.”

I transformed and Danny and Plasmius had shocked faces.

 

Anna: “What I have secrets too.  Now Plasmius I may not know much about my powers but I do know I can kick your butt with ~~Danny Phantoms~~ Dannys help!”

I looked at Danny and he had the cutest awestruck face then he grinned and walked over to me then we blasted Plasmius.

 

Plasmius: “I’ll be back and I will get both of you!”

Plasmius fled and Danny changed back and I did too.

 

Danny: “How long have you been like that?”

 

Anna: “Um about a week and two days.  How about you?”

 

Danny: “Almost a year.  How did this happen to you?”

 

Anna: “Well my parents were building a ghost portal and I hated seeing them so upset so I customized a jumpsuit and I went into it.  I pressed the on button from the inside and then when it turned on I guess I just got ghost powers. ~~No one was there and I’m glad.~~  I made sure that when we were moving we would move here.  I heard all about Danny Phantom and I wanted to train me because I noticed our powers were very similar and well I found you.”

 

Danny: “The same thing happened to me with the ghost portal but I’m sorry I can’t train you right now I have to get Sam and Tucker.

 

Anna: “Danny you know you can’t do this alone.  Just a week train me for a week and we’ll go together.  I may not know Plasmius as well as you but he’s not going to hurt them it’s just a trap.  He knows all your moves but he doesn’t know mine.”

Danny hesitated and had pain in his eyes.

 

Anna: “What is it?  Is it because I’m half ghost!  Now you think I’m a freak!  I should have just let Plasmius blast you.  And of all people you should understand you’re just like me!”

 

Danny: “Annabelle no don’t go!”

I didn’t listen I just ran until I got to my house.  I ran to my room and jumped in my bed and cried myself to sleep.  When I woke up it was 11am.  I walked to my window to see Danny waiting outside.  I wanted to talk to him but he rejected me because I was half ghost.  I thought he would understand.  HIM of all people.  I opened my window and the cold breeze hit my face.  I was holding Dannys hoodie I smelt it one last time.  Then I threw it at Danny and slammed my window shut.

 

** DANNY P.O.V. **

 

            Great she’s pissed and I need her help.  Why do girls always assume things that aren’t true, if only I could fly up there and explain but the dumb ghost shield.  I should have told her how I feel about her maybe she wouldn’t have gotten mad.  I like her a lot and the fact that she’s a ghost she can relate to all my problems which makes it better.  I just was thinking that if I brought her to flight Plasmius he could hurt her.  I don’t want to lose her.  Yes Sam liked me but I was never sure with her but with Annabelle I am.

 

Danny: “Come on Anna let me explain!”

She opened the window.

 

Anna: “You have nothing to explain!”

She slammed it shut again.

 

** ANNA P.O.V. **

****

            Explain what he couldn’t explain anything and he can’t stay out there forever but I’m starving.  But I’ll just ignore him.  I walked outside and he smiled.  I walked right past him and walked towards Nasty Burger.

 

Danny: “Anna please stop.”

 

Anna: “Why so you can stare at me and think ew she’s a ghost.”

 

Danny: “No so I can tell you what I really think.”

 

Anna: “Fine you have one minute.”

I crossed my arms and avoided looking into his eyes but I couldn’t stand it and I looked straight into a lake of sparkling blue.  Then Danny took my hands I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip.

 

Danny: “You have made me feel things a girl has never made me feel.  I know we don’t know each other that well but I do know I am in love with you.  The fact that you’re half ghost makes it better.  You can understand what I’m going through.  When I didn’t answer you it was the thought of Plasmius hurting you.  I don’t want you to go away.

 

Anna: “I will never go away but you should have at least said your reason instead of being quiet.”

He held his hoodie out and I nodded and then he put it on me then he kissed me.  It felt like a movie the way my body fit onto his. The softness of his lips and the warmth I had inside me.  We parted and he put his arm around me.

 

Danny: “So I will train you but first I’m starved let’s go eat.

 

Anna: (dreamily) “Kay.”

He smiled and laughed.  Then we walked into Nasty Burger.

 

Danny: “So what do you want to eat.”

 

Anna: ~~“Hmmm I want some soup.”~~ “Hmm I don’t know.”

 

Danny: ~~“For breakfast?”~~ “Well look for something.”

 

Anna: ~~“Heck yeah.”~~   “Calm yourself I’m looking.”

Danny laughed and then a really pretty girl walked up.

 

Danny: “Hey Paulina.”

 

Paulina: “ Hi loser. (She looked at me.)  Why are you hanging with this loser when you could hang with me and the populars.” (She smiled)

 

Anna: “Well one Danny is not a loser and two why in the world would I want to hang out with an anorexic social status obsessed bitch?”

Paulinas smile turned into an evil glare.

 

Paulina: Okay listen here you don’t talk to me like that and you will be ruined in this school!”

 

Anna: “If you didn’t notice I really don’t care.”

Paulina stormed off and sat in a booth with a ton of other people.

 

Danny: “I can’t believe you just said that to Paulina!”

 

Anna: “What no ones ever stood up to her?”

 

Danny: “Well no.  Not even Sam has.”

Anna: “Dang! I ~~would have sworn~~ thought she would be the first one to tell her off.!”

 

Dash: “Hey Fenterd you made Paulina upset and I don’t like that.”

 

Danny: “I didn’t do anything.”

 

Dash: “Then explain why she’s pointing at this table.”

 

Anna: “Because I told her off jeez. ~~What are you her slave or something?”~~

Dash: “If you weren’t a girl I would pound you so hard but I’ll just have to pound Fenterd instead!”

 

Anna: “Or you could just leave and not bother us again.”

 

Dash: “How about yes!” (He grabbed Danny by the shirt and pulled his arm back getting ready to punch.)

 

Anna: “How about yes!” (Then I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.)

 

Anna: “Come on!”

I grabbed Dannys hand and we ran out of Nasty Burger into my house and then up to my room.  He looked at me like I was crazy.

 

Danny: “Dash is going to kill you!”

 

Anna: “Puh-lease he couldn’t hurt me if he tried.”

 

Danny: “Well he can get me I’m kinda a loser and his punching bag.”

 

Anna: “Throw some Danny Phantom ~~as Danny Fenton~~ moves.  Not your powers but you can throw a punch.  You know it.”

 

Danny: “Yeah but I’m only that powerful as Danny Phantom not Fenton.”

 

Anna: “You can do it you just try and believe.”

 

Danny: “True but I don’t know Dash is still stronger than me and Danny Phantom.”

 

Anna: “Okay then.  You train me for my ghost powers and I’ll train you in your strength.”

 

Danny: “Deal.”

It was 7pm and me and Danny were walking to a super place that Danny always trained at.  He said Tucker tricked it out.

Anna: “What do you mean by tricked it out?”

 

Danny: “Well Tucker is a techno nerd so it has everything we will need to train you.”

 

Anna: “Good I will need a lot of training.  I have bad aim but I guess I pulled it together when I fought Plasmius.”

 

Danny: “I’m going to rip him to shreds.”

 

Anna: “Tell me the real story with him.  I know there’s more than the obvious there’s something else.”

Dannys expression charged to from happy to hatred.

 

Danny: “Well he’s the reason I don’t get close to people.  The only people I trusted was Sam and Tucker.  Look what good it got them.  I’m the reason they’re in this mess.”

 

Anna: “Danny it’s not your fault anyway. We’ll get them back.”

 

Danny: “You remember when I asked you if you knew Vlad Masters?”

 

Anna: “Yeah.”

 

Danny: “ Vlad is like us but he got his powers because of my dad and because of that he lost my mom and now he’s after me because I wouldn’t join him.  Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius.  He tried to kill my family and he’s just so ughh he needs to go away but I have to save Sam and Tucker first.”

 

Anna: “Well let’s get started then,”

Danny had drills and drills and drills and after the first day I discovered a ton of new powers.  I felt so powerful and confident.  I had every single power Danny had and I even had a few he didn’t.  I could duplicate into 10 of me.


End file.
